


r/doppelgängers

by daelighted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, this is so stupidfjgdnj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelighted/pseuds/daelighted
Summary: fellas, is it gay?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 81
Kudos: 125
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	r/doppelgängers

**Author's Note:**

> *shoves this fic in your face* could a depressed person create this????

r/doppelgängers

**[DISCUSSION] How do I (24M) figure out if my doppelgänger (24M) is DTF?**  
u/babyyouare • 12h

the title might be misleading. sort of? let me explain...

my doppelgänger and i take a fencing class (that’s how we met) and we’re often at each other’s throats— even outside of class. people say you’re meant to get along with your doppelgängers, because you’re supposed to be the same, but that’s never been the case for us. we couldn’t be more different. we're like day and night.

anyway, our fights were bad. _really_ bad. more times than i could count, our instructor or friends had to intervene before they could escalate.

then one day when we were sparring (nothing serious) i got distracted and he ended up cutting my face.

My. FACE.

.....it left a thin, ugly scar from ear to ear and i was livid for weeks.....

he felt really bad about it (as he should!) but since then, he’s changed. we still fight. we still push each other’s buttons. but he’s become more touchy with me. sometimes he gets really up close to my face... for whatever reason...

it's really messing with my brain, because that's what i used to do. that's _my_ thing! it’s like our whole dynamic has completely flipped!

he stares at me a lot too, even when we’re not doing anything. it’s really unnerving. worst of all, he never responds to my insults anymore, he just smirks! and sure, he has a gorgeous smile or whatever, but i’m trying to win! it’s still a fight!

it’s annoying.........

i’ll be honest. it’s fun riling him up, and i miss getting on his nerves, but lately i feel like he has the upper hand. the way he’s been acting around me makes me think he’s attracted to me, but i can’t be too sure. it’s the things he does and says. he's so confusing!!!

i want to know if he is attracted to me. JUST SO i can use it against him and take him down for good 😈

anyone have any thoughts on how i can do this?

TL;DR - my doppelgänger and i are always fighting but sometimes he acts like he wants to f*ck so how do i find out if that’s the case?

➦ Share 1.7k ... | 96% Upvoted

  
**Top Comments  
**

bockisoneofmyfavouritetastes • 10h

fellas, is it gay,

edit: reading the comments... op is a lost cause

... ⤺Reply **↑** 696 **↓** 2

achentlebreeze • 9h

if he said he was dtf what would be your reaction?

... ⤺ **↑** 371 **↓** 4

babyyouare ✍ • 9h

i'd say “ew no”. obviously. i’d then use this information to my advantage and crush him in battle.

... ⤺ **↑** 6 **↓** 35

achentlebreeze • 9h

right... sure..... i believe you

**... ⤺** ↑ 52 ↓ 

babyyouare✍ • 9h

WHAT? I’M SERIOUS!!!!!!!!

... ⤺ **↑** **↓** 5

  
  


sonictheestallion • 8h

suck his dick

... ⤺ **↑** 702 **↓** 46

babyyouare ✍ • 8h

????????

... ⤺ **↑** **↓** 3

sonictheestallion • 7h

don’t u wanna know if he’s dtf

... ⤺ **↑** 92 **↓** 12

babyyouare ✍ • 7h

how will sucking his d*ck help

... ⤺ **↑** **↓**

sonictheestallion • 7h

........maybe then u will know if he’s dtf

... ⤺ **↑** 72 **↓** 3

babyyouare ✍ • 7h

mm actually i did try to kiss him a few times to see his reaction but every time he just said ‘ew’ and made a face and pushed me away. so.

edit: WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP DOWNVOTING ME?????? WHAT DID I DO???????

... ⤺ **↑** **↓** 201

  
  


mintyspice • 8h

Do you find him hot?

... ⤺ **↑** 401 **↓** 1

babyyouare ✍ • 8h

well yea. BUT! it’s ONLY because he looks like me. and I’M hot.

... ⤺ **↑** 21 **↓** 134

  
  


jyp_oppa • 6h

Has he ever tilted your chin up with the edge of his blade?

... ⤺ **↑** 798 **↓** 21

babyyouare ✍ • 6h

.............what if i say yes................

... ⤺ ↑ 168 ↓ 35

jyp_oppa • 6h

OP. I have news for you.

... ⤺ **↑** 54 **↓**

  
  


hunhanshipper • 4h

What did he do after he gave you the scar? You mentioned he felt really bad.

... ⤺ ↑ 85 ↓ 

babyyouare ✍ • 4h

he apologised a lot at the start. it was super annoying. then later he bought me ointment and said watching me trying not to itch was irritating him. i used to be really self-conscious about the scar so he gave me this pretty face-chain. that... was thoughtful of him... i admit...

... ⤺ ↑ 25 ↓ 

hunhanshipper • 4h

🙄🙄 In conclusion, you're really not that different after all. Just two insufferable tsundares.

... ⤺ ↑ 58 ↓ 

cinnamyeonnie • 4h

> "it’s the things he does and says…”

Could you elaborate on this please?

... ⤺ ↑ 89 ↓ 

babyyouare ✍ • 4h

in addition to what i mentioned: he ironically calls me 'babe' or 'sweetheart'. he would umm back me up against a wall and threaten me (usually he would threaten me normally, from a distance, not when he was all up in my face). he compliments me (my appearance, my fencing skills, etc.), and he doesn't follow it up with an insult like he used to... so i think... he's being sincere...

i don't know. he's really confusing. and annoying. he makes me tremble with hatred.

... ⤺ **↑** 34 **↓**

cinnamyeonnie • 4h

“Hatred”.

... ⤺ **↑** 2 **↓  
**

definitelynotacake • 3h

you’ve got quite the crush op

... ⤺ **↑** 90 **↓**

babyyouare ✍ • 3h

WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THIS????

... ⤺ **↑** 2 **↓**

definitelynotacake • 3h

because it sounds like you’re a kindergartner pulling on their crush’s pigtails to get their attention. he’s no better.

i think you both need to fuck (pardoné my fręnch)

... ⤺ **↑** 67 **↓**

babyyouare ✍ • 3h

um like HELL i’ll sleep with him. i have standards

... ⤺ **↑** 2 **↓** 42

definitelynotacake • 3h

haven’t you literally been trying to make out with him

... ⤺ **↑** 37 **↓**

  
  


rodeostation • 56m

Baëkhyun, just tell him you love him lol.

... ⤺ **↑** 12 **↓**

babyyouare ✍ • 55m

hold on.. do you know me?????

.... ⤺ **↑** Vote **↓**

rodeostation • 55m

;)

.... ⤺ **↑** Vote **↓**

babyyouare ✍ • 54m

HELLO????????????????

.... ⤺ **↑** Vote **↓**

**. . .**

ObsessedBBH • 42s

baëk, you’re ridiculous. come to mine at 7:30pm tonight. and don’t be late, okay?

.... ⤺ Reply **↑** Vote **↓**

**. . .**

u/babyyouare • 3m

**UPDATE:** so he saw this post. absolutely mortified. i want to die. i hate you all. i don’t know which one of you snitched but we’ll deal with that later....... anyway. we talked and umm we did a lot of other things too ahahaha so basically we’re boyfriends now.......

no i will not elaborate further. i’m embarrassed enough as it is.

badbye (none of you deserve a goodbye).

**Author's Note:**

> \+ thank you mod n for hosting this wonderful fest! thank you (and sorry) to everyone who read this!
> 
> ++ would anyone be interested in a sequel later?


End file.
